


the dark never consumes all, for the light remains within it's core

by SaltyOni666



Category: Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, HBIC Harumi, HBIC Lloyd Garmadon, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lloyd has an adopted sister, Lloyd is the Sons of Garmadon leader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Oni Lloyd Garmadon, Original Miraculous Jewels, Platonic Relationships, henry stickmin reference, selectively mute Lloyd Garmadon, the akuma class are self destructive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666
Summary: Marinette wins a trip to the most cultural city in the world: Ninjago city. however, it won't be a nice trip since Lila took away most, if not all, of her classmates into her web of lies.  At least she has her other friends and her protective boyfriend Adrien her for her, even if he is a bit touchy and passive at fault. However, she still has to find the two missing miraculous that Hawkmoth using.However, when she arrives, she found out that , not only does she have to deal with a dark lord who uses more than dark power at play, along the two Head bastard and bitch who rule the school they're visiting, the bastard being the dark lord's son, and also prevent a prophecy foretelling the destruction of the entire world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	1. Ninjago city, a city of intrigue part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's class lands in Ninjago for a class trip, only for them to learn more than academic lessons.

Ninjago city, a modern metropole combining traditional culture of the past and the futuristic technologies made here. It was an aspiration for most megacities of the world. Marinette wanted to be here when she would graduate.

Sadly, because of her bad landing with most of the students and the staff, she could only be there for the trip and promptly kicked out and blacklisted afterwards, much to her chagrin. She only tried to defend them all against a liar’s grip, but they were blind, and believed the liar by her words only, especially after Mari’s latest expulsion. However, because Marinette is the one who won an educational trip to Ninjago, they had to bring her onto the trip, but told her that she had to behave. The only ones that believe in Mari’s innocence are Chloe (surprisingly), Luka, his sister Juleka and Mari’s parents. Her class wasn’t the only one coming, for there was also the one led by Mme meldeviev, but their flight was somehow delayed.

Adrien also believe’s in Mari’s innocence… which, unbeknownst to her, only makes it worse for her, as he changes approaches to ensure she only takes the high road. When their guardian has fallen, both Ladybug and Chat noir decide to reveal between each other, only to discover that it was adrien in Chat’s suit. So, Adrien decided to keep crushing her self worth with so as to ensure that she would stay with him. Oh, and while the whole city respects her as Ladybug, her teammates don’t, treating her like she’s replaceable, that she’s only there because she has the earrings and the cure.

As they landed in Ninjago territory, Marinette held onto a locket that her mother treasured, with symbols not even her mother can read and translate. It was her mother’s most prized possession, having been there with her since birth. She could remember the dialogue between each other-

“MARI, wake up, we landed…. And we ran out of coffee” she could feel one of the two girls yelling at her, which she responded by jumping up and heading to her purse. “Very funny.” Marinette replied as she exited the plane. At the bagging area, she couldn’t find her bags anywhere on the conveyor belt. She found it several minutes later in the trash can, by the time she arrived at the parking lot, the class had already left, without her. She decided to take the nearby monorail to get to the school. Whilst waiting to arrive at her destination, Marinette decided to look up the school brochure. Apparently, a few years ago, there was an incident that injured a couple of students, leaving one dead. All of those incidents were different, but they all had another student involved. That was all the brochure said about it, but it still gave her a shiver down her spine.  
She arrived at the school, and everything seemed normal at first. The students there were the type one would normally see in an ordinary high school: cocky jocks, rich cheerleaders, shy geeks… etc. She would’ve greeted them… if her classmates weren’t warning them and shooting glares, blaming her for being late and being an average troublemaker. Kagami and Luka, who came to chaperone, also looked at her, the former in disgust, the latter looking sorry. She would like to say that Kagami is evil, but Kagami wasn’t aware of the whole Lila situation, just what Adrien told her. Adrien assured Mari that the lila situation would blow over soon, and all would be forgiven, so long as Marinette doesn’t start another drama. All of them entered the main classroom, where Adrien grabbed her hand and took her to the very back seats, in the centermost aisle. The local students gave them shocked looks at them, particularly at Adrien, when they sat down.

Suddenly, a tall white haired boy with emerald eyes and an emotionless expression on his face appeared. He had an equally white haired girl beside him. They both wore green clothes, the former having a green sweater and waistcoat, the latter having a green jacket, shirt and trousers. The two promptly walked up towards the couple, and gave Adrien a glare.  
“He wants you to get out of his seats.” the girl spoke. Marinette went up to find another, but Adrien promptly grabbed her arm.  
“No need, princess. Your knight in leather armor will save you.” he whispered. She returned to her seat and he looked at the boy in the eye.

“Just try us, you stupid, bleached me -wannabeEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG-”

Before the Akuma class could take witness, Adrien was promptly flown out from the room and into the outdoor pool, with a loud splash for confirmation. The silent boy then turned around to look at Marinette, who already got up and backed away into a nearby seat. Before Marinette stood Chloe and Juleka, in a defencive position. The two parties stood still before the boy glanced at the girl beside him for a moment. “You lot are good… for now” The girl spoke, before the two strangers promptly took back their seats.

“Ahem. now that practically everyone is seated. Let’s get to the lessons.” the local teacher broke the awkward silence and started the lesson. Marinette couldn’t help but feel like the silent boy was watching her and her friends.

~~~~~~~~

It was lunchtime, and the class found themselves in the school cafeteria, where Lila decided to hold court and tell her tall tales. The local students were hesitant to approach them. The akuma class were deep into conversation when Alya noticed Marinette.  
“Hey, mari, do you have macaroons on you that you can share with us.” Alya asked her.  
“No, I haven’t made any yet-”  
“Well, make some, we’re hungry.” Alya states, looking pissed. Marinette knew that her classmates couldn’t care of the well being of others.  
“Don’t you all think it’s weird for them to have a kid with an attitude problem over a chair. I mean sure, Adrien could’ve politely told him off, but that’s no need to fly off the handles.” her teacher, Caline Bustier, complained to the class teacher.  
“The kid has reasons, and if you think that’s him off his handle, you never saw him at all.” the teacher weakly told them.  
“Whatev.” Nino spoke out. “We can forget that lame ass dude when he comes around for Marinette’s macaroons. Then we’ll ask him to be friends.”

The entire local students tensed up as he spoke that last phrase. “Dude, something the matter?”

“I’m afraid that he won't make friend requests… ever.” the girl from before replied as she and the boy came from nowhere. This made every one of her classmates jump from shock. Lila foolishly thought it would be a good idea to approach them.  
“Oh, I didn’t think we met yet, I’m-”  
“Lila Rossi, He’s heard of you, and let's say... he’s unimpressed.” the girl spoke.  
“Oh shut up, harlot, I think he can speak for himself.” Alya responded. The girl then gave her a pissed look.  
"he can't." someone blurted from the crowd."And why not?" Alya questioned.  
“Ummm… he’s mute.” a muscular dark toned boy with messy black hair and red headphones responded, hesitantly.  
“Did I ask for any opinion? No, then shut up.” Alya intervened, still pissed from not having any macaroons.  
"But you ask-"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Alya shrieked.  
“Would you say the same if someone else said the same to her?” the other girl argued back, pointing at Lila.  
“What no, how dare yo-”  
“Then why did you assume he isn’t so easily?”  
“Because we heard him talk.” Kim responded with a cocky attitude.  
“Oh, when?”  
“This morning, when he welcomed us-” Alix responded  
“You mean when he was absent the entire morning.” Harumi answered back. Meanwhile, on others suggestion, Kagami drew her spare sword. They did suggest using her official sword, but she figured to test him before she does. Now in her line of sight, she charges at him.  
“Taste my blade, you honorless warrio-” she shouted before he halted her by trapping her blade between two fingers, forming a rude gesture. He then turned his head, facing the tip of the blade… and chomped on it. He then retracted his mouth, revealing the sword’s dulled blade. He spat out the remaining pieces.  
Everyone was too shocked from this savage act to notice the silent boy’s green eyes began to glow, and soon, a boy with unkempt hair in a blue jacket with an orange scarf began to have what seemed to be a headache stating “Not me, not now.” when his eyes glowed with a similar color.

" **Foolish mortals, ignoring the warnings of my classmates and only caring of their selfish needs-** ” the brun boy spoke, in a demonic voice.  
“Mari, he’s talking about you.” Alya interrupted, giving Marinette a deadpanned look.  
“ **Do not interject, mortal. She’s innocent from this, after my own observation**.” the boy continued. “ **And you, Lila Rossi, I may be mute, but that doesn’t mean you can insult anyone who helps me, especially my right hand Harumi. Be careful what you say, because I can control the shadows**.” the white haired boy’s body began to sprout a few shadow tendrils from his own shadow, waving menacingly towards the akuma class. The locals nearby took shelter. Caline bravely (foolishly) approached him.  
“Listen here, whoever your name is, I think we need to be level here. I don’t think menacing people to get what you want-”  
“ **Then take a good look at your classmates, who couldn’t care about the well being of an honest soul, so long as they get what they want**.” the figure interrupted her.  
“ **As for the name, it’s Lloyd Garma** don.” the boy’s eyes briefly flickered before returning to its original colors. The possessed boy then ran away in fright.  
“Let this be a warning note, since you all seem to forget about this morning's… fling.” the girl, believed to be Harumi, told them whilst maniacally laughing. Both white haired left the room.  
“Wow.” Alya spoke sarcastically, “to think they would use parlor tricks to scare us.”  
“Then explain my sword.” kagami asked  
“Maybe your sword was plastic, after all, why would this school be stupid enough to allow students to brings weapon-” Mylene responded when the cafeteria sirens blared.  
“Why would we have an akuma atta-”

“ATTENTION STUDENTS. LORD GARMADON IS ATTACKING THE CITY… AGAIN. PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND HEAD TO NEARBY SHELTER, THE NINJA’S WILL SOON BE HERE TO DEAL WITH THE SITUATION.”

“You hear that, Mi’lady. The city is under attack, and they need our help.” Adrien stated.  
“But they appear to already have heroes?”  
“So? It’s not like the villains use any kind of miraculous, right. Plagg, claws out.” before she could stop him, Adrien had already transformed into Chat noir and left.  
“Urgh, fine. Tikki, spot on.” Marinette turned into Ladybug so as to catch up to him, only to see the other heroes (Rena rouge, Carapace, Queen bee, Pegasus, Viperion, ryukko, Monkey king) there as well.   
“What are you-”  
“We’ve been given our miraculous by Chat noir because we’ve been nice to lila” Aly- Rena responded “even if we have to deal with Chloe her-”  
“No names in suits.” Ladybug interrupted “this isn’t Paris” ladybug gave Chat a glare before heading over deeper into the city where she sees men in aquatic fish costumes attacking the city in appropriate mechs. She sees a giant shark like mech with a tall, dark figure emerging from the top, wearing a samurai outfit.

“HELLO NINJAGO CITY, THIS IS YOUR NEWEST OVERLORD, LORD GARMADON SPEAKING, ONCE AGAIN SPEAKING. LET’S SEE THE NINJAS PUT AGAINST ME NOW.” the figure spoke from the intercoms, when he spots the miraculous crew “ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY SEEM TO HAVE UNINVITED ALLIES.”

“Is it me, or does he appear to have extra appendages?” Pegasus asked. Sure enough, as Ladybug examines his figure more clearly, he does appear to have an extra pair of arms, black skin, horns, fangs, red eyes and a tail. The figure, Lord garma... wait.

“Hold on, wasn’t Garmadon the silent boy’s las-”  
“Watev, bug.” nino interrupted “time for him to go home.” he then charged in the direction of the shark mech and jumped to do a captain america style attack. The enemy responded by materialising a pair of dragon wings and charged straight at him. The enemy flew around several buildings, scraping the turtle hero against every single one, and then dropping him off with his teammates.  
“You should teach your little… friend here to know when to intervene.” Garmadon spoke to Ladybug “You may never know what may happen to them.”  
“What do you want?” Ladybug asked him.  
“To take over ninjago.” the dark lord explains. “But since you lot are here… I might as well grab some more miraculouses.”  
“We’ll take you down togeth-... wait, did you say more miraculous?” Chat asked.

The dark lord chuckles as he reached towards the center point of his helmet “Lain, remember.” 


	2. Ninjago city, a city of intrigue, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the miraculous crew learn the hard way that they're not the only ones to use a miraculous

_Earlier that day_

Lloyd woke up feeling empty as usual. Ever since the… incident, he couldn’t feel any emotions, apart from annoyance, anger and revenge. His mother tried to get him to open up, but he couldn’t budge. The incident also made him mute, relying on his telepathy to communicate, whether it would be silent (between one or more), or projecting his voice from someone else’s body (if it were to be public speaking). As of now, his mother is away on an expedition on secret ruins hidden underneath the great wall of China. Before heading to school, she would call to ensure he’s alright, that he would at least make more friends than Harumi (he would deny her being a friend, she’s more a right hand… man, woman, person. They never decided.) and to remind him not to start another incident. Lloyd knew he couldn’t make any promise on the last one, especially when they’re gonna have foreign students around in school. He groaned, _they better not be any like the previous ones_ , where he had an exchange student hanging upside down from the shadows because she was invasive, despite the many warnings he gave her.  
Lloyd decided to be one minute late to build the energy to deal with new people before teleporting to his school. He encountered Harumi at the front door.  
“A minute late, huh. You really aren’t one to meet new people.” she responded before they head to class, where they encounter two people in their seats in the back. They headed up there to see a weak willed blunette of chinese origins and a smug looking (possessive) golden blond haired boy in his seat. He and Harumi went up to the ‘couple’.   
_The usual, Harumi_. Lloyd telepathic called to her.  
“He wants you to get out of his seats.” Harumi spoke. The girl went up to find another, but the boy promptly grabbed her arm. Lloyd could hear him whisper.“No, princess. Your knight in leather armor will save you.”. She returned to her seat and the blond looked at him in the eye. Having enough inside, he telepathically lifted the boy into the air and flung him to the outdoor pool. He then looked at the girl, who moved a few chairs away. The girl was behind two others, one was a golden blonde typical rich girl with daddy issues, the other was a goth girl with low self esteem. Lloyd couldn’t help but feel… something inside towards the two. He stood there in silence before glancing at Harumi.   
_We’re good_. He mentally spoke to his right hand.  
“You two are good… for now.” they promptly returned at their newly-returned seats. For once, Lloyd couldn’t focus in class as he was glancing at the two girls sitting in front of him. 

~~~~~~~~

_in the present time_

  
“We’ll take you down togeth-... wait, did you say more miraculous?” Chat asked.  
The dark lord chuckles as he reached towards the center point of his helmet “Lain, remember.” As he said that, the crest on his helmet flickered as a ball of light went in, then his body lit up. When they could see again, they could see him in a blackened version of his armour, with gold accents and spider themed. His helmet now has a mask with 8 crystal-like eyes, in two rows of four, alongside mouth pincers. His back, once had dragon wings, now has four long spider legs. He wields a large octagon shaped chakram blade, it’s design styled after a spider’s web.

Ladybug eyed Chat noir in disappointment. “...doesn’t have a miraculous.”  
“Shut up, we can still beat him.” Chat noir said cocky.  
“That’s the spirit.” King monkey joined in as the two boys (idiots) charged at him. Garmadon responds by disappearing in a cloud of what appears to be smoke, causing them to break near the edge and nearly fall off the side of a building. Garmadon appeared behind viperion in the same manner, and slammed his fist on the back of his head, causing the hero to lose consciousness. He disappears yet again in the same manner.  
“Come out and fight like a true warrior.” the dragon user shouts as she unsheath her sword. Garmadon responds by materialising a black sword from his shadow.  
Very well, Have at thee.” Garmadon pronounced as he struck her blade away from her in one swipe. He then moved onto the reporter “I doubt that anyone would ‘LIKE’ on these kind of livestreams.” he then kicked her phone out of her hands before crushing it with his heels. He then felt two people on him, ignoring the fact that he had 4 spider legs, which launched them off him. He then approached Ladybug, knocking off her yoyo that was launched at him using his chakram in the process.  
“What are you gonna do, kill me.” she asked, dejected  
The dark lord laughed. “OH no, I’ve got something better. REVIEW.” he shouted as he grabbed her forehead with a glowing hand. Her eyes glowed as well. He was interrupted by a Lyre thrown at his hand by a now conscious Vipereon. "Let. Her. Go." he growled  
“Whatever, I basically defeated you all. You all are, with the exception of you two-” the dark lord glances at both Ladybug and viperion. “-, are pathetic. Step out of this war, or you’ll face my full wrat-” he was interrupted when he was grabbed by the torso by the jaws of a mechanical dragon. The dragon was piloted by what appears to be a teen boy in a black ninja gi with green highlights.  
“What the- who does that kid think he is?” chat asked condescending, unaware of the hypocrasy in his statement.  
“Chat,” ladybug speaks. “I think that is one of the heroes that-”  
“For christ sake.” Rena interrupted her. “These so-called ‘ninja heroes’ think they can barge in this battle without consequences. They should leave it to the professionals.”  
“But they are pro-”  
“Not now, bug.” the turtle hero dismissed her.  
“They seem like professionals to me.” Ryukko spoke.  
“Well, get some spectacles, cause they don’t look like it to me.” rena retorted.

~~~~~~

Juleka watched the battle from the tv in the shelter. The school had an underground bunker that was seemingly used every time there was an attack. They didn’t have anything like that back home. She couldn’t find her brother, Chloe, Marinette or most of her classmates anywhere, and the other class that was supposed to come with them, the one led by Mme meldeviev, had their flight delayed for some reason, so she sat alone. Suddenly, she saw the heroes from her city arriving at the battlefield before the ninja’s did, but they were quickly defeated by this villain named Lord Garmadon. Juleka remembered the name from the mute student. She silently wondered if they’re relat-  
_Yes. a voice spoke from within. He’s my father._  
She jumped at the response. She looked around to see if someone was addressing her, until she’s face to face with the white haired boy from before.  
“You-your father?” she asked, weakly.  
_Yeah, the dark oni warlord, Lord Garmadon_. The boy mentally spoke to her. _Can manipulate destruction by his fingertips. He has a miraculous on him, although he isn’t the only one here_.  
Juleka had an epiphany. “You wouldn’t… you wouldn’t happen to know about the local miraculous, would you?” she asked, attempting to gain information so her heroes could gain an advantage against their foe.  
_I might have, I might have not_. He mused mentally. _What would you have to trade, I wonder_.  
Juleka silently cursed. She should’ve seen this coming. “Um… me being your friend, perhaps?”  
Lloyd sneered at her suggestion. _Oh, did you think I would forget about the exchange between the weak willed girl you call Marinette and some of your other classmates. Why would I be interested in something that would definitely result in me being backstabbed?_  
_Fuck_. Juleka mentally called out. _There goes my offers._  
However, I think there are better cards at the table here. He telepathically spoke as he examines her. Juleka understood what he meant.  
“...you know what, nevermind.” she spoke to him. “I’ll find out about it from somewhere else.”  
_Very well. May we meet again._  
“May we not.” she muttered under her breath as she watched the battle.

~~~~~~~~

The green ninja was having difficulties today, and for once it has nothing to do with either Lord Garmadon or his son, Lloyd. No, his problems happen to lie within the new heroes. They claimed to be there to help the ninja’s, yet most of them weren’t even to understand or research the battle. They were easily defeated by Lord Garmadon, who used the spider miraculous. He had to intervene by diving into him and drive away. After that, the entire new heroes intruders were arguing between each other about his team, calling them unprofessionals, yet they all lack common sense... Well, most of them do. Some, like the ones with the Ladybug, snake and what he believes to be a dragon themed-   
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the dragon’s jaws slamming into each other as Garmadon teleported away. The oni warlord then reappeared at his mech, several thousand miles away. The mech’s cannons were now aiming at the new group while it was charging. The green ninja saw that he couldn't reach the mech in time to knock whatever the dark lord has for them in the cannon off course.

There was no other option, the ninja’s had to unleash their forbidden weapon. The green ninja opened the chat.

Green: with things going as it is  
Green: we have no other option  
Green: but to unleash the forbidden weapon.  
Water: R U FUKKIN KIDDEN ME  
Ice: …  
Ice: well… Fuck  
Earth: OH GOD NO.  
Fire: What was that one again?  
Water; bro… check your memoires  
Fire: …  
Fire: Christ almighty.  
Fire: are we that desperate?  
Thunder: … you  
Thunder: you really let me do it.  
Green: as I said.  
Green: there’s no other choice

Thunder has left the chat. See you later Charles.

Green: let’s hope he’s got common sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone asking, yes, I've made Marinette's classmates self-destructing.


	3. Ninjago city, a city of intrigue part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay shows why he has the nickname charles and we see more of the miraculous that Garmadon has.

Garmadon wasn’t prepared to face of against the tibetian miraculous. He seriously began to think that the universe had something out for him. The last time it did that to him was when his son was injured in the incident and learnt he was the original green ninja. And by original, it was because Lloyd retired from the public hero life and started earning respect from his classmates through fear and dark powers, powers he had taught his son. Still, it was nice to use his own miraculous against others. And he did learn one thing, or several with the use of his miraculous.

  1. The ladybug’s name is Marinette Dupain-cheng
  2. She (now) knows all of her allies identities, but only two know of hers
  3. Those two are Adrien Agreste and Luka Couffaine
  4. She’s weak willed and will cave in to her… ‘friends’ demands
  5. She was bullied at school, formerly because of the mayor’s daughter, now because of a lying wench



(seriously, what’s with politics and corruption)

  1. Their opponents are Hawkmoth and Mayura, along with their akumas and amoks.
  2. Her parents deeply care for her.
  3. She gained the miraculous at the age of Thirteen, which almost made him vomit. (he was aged 5 back then, but he’s at least a demigod, so he isn’t a hypocrite.)
  4. Everyone who bullied her can AND will take advantage of her, at any moment.
  5. Her teacher is FUCKING useless
  6. They need her for the trip here.
  7. Most of her teammates gaslight her as a hero, calling her expendable (he knows not to say that to his men. They are expendable but he’s a firm believer of Karma)
  8. Marinette’s mother isn’t someone to mess with (and that’s his own opinion)
  9. Marinette knows a lot of famous people.



And that’s all he knows, even though his power should’ve done a complete scan. The only reason was because Luka seems to care deeply for her to prevent him completely viewing her memories by severing the connection seconds after he had used his power on her, but those few seconds is enough to get a basic understanding of their own situation. Then, the green ninja had dove into him with his mech, grabbed him by the mech’s jaws, and drove him away. This, however, wasn’t enough to even deter him enough to stop him as he used his teleportation power to get back into his mech, with the main cannon aiming to the miraculous squad in its entirety. He was heading to the main cannon controls when his comms buzzed to life.

“Sir,” a general called out from the radio. “We’ve received some haunting words from the ninja’s comms.”

“Play it to me, I’ve got my hands full here.” Garmadon barked as he positioned his energy cannon towards the new group. He was hoping to aim the cannon so as to avoid Marinette. He was neither superstitious or cautious per say, but even he wasn’t reckless enough to attack Ladybug. Not because of the whole universal balance thing, but because of the fallen prophecy that even the elite onis like him feared would come true. 

During this, the cannon was charging with energy, and the radio was filled with static as the general at the other side, he was about to slam the firing button when he heard something haunting from the comms.

_ baaaaahh _

_ Shep, who on earth would….Oh no, not again. _ Garmadon thought as he looked at the rear visual. On it was the sight of the blue ninja’s flying mech getting too close at an alarming speed.

_ This is the greatest PLLLLAAAAAANNNNN. _

He ducked as the other mech came into contact and subsequentingly crashed into it, causing a rather mild explosion and an aftershock from the cannon’s energy being discharged. After both quakes calmed down, the blue ninja got out of the wreackage unschathed.

“I so wanted to do thaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH” he screamed as the ground beneath him shook, he noticed a pair of stoned fingers grabbing the edges of the newly made platform he stood on. He tumbled off into garbage bags, then noticed a bulky, stony figure in Lord Garmadon’s place.

“What the fuck is that.” the blue ninja asks as he examines him for a weakness. He could’ve believed that it was one of Garmadon's creations when he noticed Garmadon’s reflection in a reflection from the surface.

So, it’s garmadon Himself, but who did he copy… unless. Jay looks over at what he believes to be his intended targets: the new (mostly arrogant) heroes. Garmadon ran to them and Jay tried to rush over to help them but he felt something tugging at his right arm. He sees his arm being wrapped up in chains and, rather hesitantly, looks behind him. On the other end of the chain, a young woman with grey skin in a black hunter’s gear with purple accent, wrapped up in the same chain his arm was wrapped up in. her face was covered with a wolf skull on the top half of her face, the bottom part was covered with a purple scarf. Alongside her was another woman with the same skin one, this one having a large line of red paint was traced through her eyes, in a dark blue ninja gi designed to look like a puppet, with her limbs looking like they’re artificial, with a scarf hiding the lower half of her face. Her hair was styled into a ponytail, tied with a pair of chopstick hairpin. They were both accompanied by a man with silver padded armour resembling a scorpion, complete with a stinger tail, a pair of mandibles on his red visor and scissor blades attached to each wrist. The woman with the chains yeeted the ninja away from the wreckage as the other woman looked over Garmadon’s targets and ushers the following:

Puppet play.

She took out her chopstick hair pins and used them as puppet sticks, which materialised a small puppet resembling the dragon heroine. The puppeteer then moved the puppet around, with the dragon heroine matching the puppet’s movements.

~~~~~~ 

The miraculous user’s were still arguing, with the crash from garmadon’s mech being deafened by it.

“-And why would we not be considered professionals then?” Alya asked, offended by the implications that they aren’t professionals. 

“We’ve done this gig since we’re teens.” carapace added. “We know our way through. For all we know, they could’ve been making this shit up this morning.”

“Well, according to the data I’ve gathered-” Pegasus remarked as he went through his computer horseshoe. “These ninja’s had been doing this for far longer than us, but they had mechs.”

“But maybe we can still help them.” Ladybug pleaded.

“Listen, Ladybug, you may be able to reverse the damage, but that’s all you’re good for-” Alya looked down at her. At this point, Ladybug decided to go alone and uttered Lucky charm. She received a bee styled card with an 8 turned 180°.

“What the…?” Ladybug asked when suddenly, Ryukko began to move around without her will, and charged at something.

“SOMEBBBOOODDDYYYY HHHHEEELLLPPP!!!!!!” she screamed as she began to assume her thunder dragon form and slammed herself into …. Stoneheart?

“What the… how did Ivan-?” Luka asked when Alya interrupted him

“It must be Mari’s doing, she did this.”

Ladybug was stung by her split decision to blame her civilian self, but decided it must be her merely being misguided. That crash between them caused Stoneheart to grow even taller, and it didn’t help that her teammates are making him taller by attacking him.

“Viperion, could you… before it gets worse.”

“Already on it.” he spoke “Second chance”.

Time rewinded back to when Garmadon had just entered his mech, and Ladybug, whilst her teammates argued, had taken the opportunity to slip away to get to his mech. She noticed the canon charging and head to what she presumed to be the main room. She entered just as a sheep sound emitted from the radio. She took his confused state an opportunity to find the off switch on the control panel, which she believed to be in front of him. She was relieved when the canon died down, until she felt someone grab her shoulder from behind her.

“You have the nerve to come against me alone.” he muttered. “But I like to test your strength… Marinette.” he summoned a dark purple orb and flung behind him. Moments later, she saw a large, lightning motif aircraft being thrown out of their location from behind her.

“Just because you had Luka’s second chance ability resets time and people’s memories doesn’t mean that it affects me.” he proclaimed with a smug grin as he let go of her and walked away, but not leaving her out of his sight. “Such a shame, I would like to see everyone of my opponents at full capacit-'' he was interrupted by a teal colored lyre being thrown into his face. The lyre returned to a teal colored older teen, standing near the entrance.

“Don’t even think about it.” the boy barked as he stood in front of her.

“Or what?” he taunted, as he summoned another orb. He flung it at him, only for him to deflect it away from them. He did the same to a barrage of multiple orbs, with Ladybug deflecting those he missed.

“I take back what I said to her earlier, You both have experience and willpower to defend yourself against my dark powers.” he spoke. “Now let’s see how you fare against my physical prowess.” he lunges at them. Both dodged his lunges, but they forgot about his spider legs. One of his legs got Ladybug. Vipereon threw his lyre at the spider appendage as he punched his back, the warlord feeling nothing from the latter. Garmadon backhanded him as she was freed. She flung her yoyo to bring Vipereon to her. The dark lord lunged again at them, but she flung her yoyo at one of his arms and pulled it away, causing him to fumble. Sadly, he got up quicker than they anticipated and had pulled out his chakram. Suddenly, a familiar spinner was flung at him, paralysing him.

“Forgot someone?” a voice called out to the two, they could see queen bee huffing behind them. “Someone had to put some directions on this thing.”

“Queen Bee, Status report.” Ladybug spoke to her.

“Well, the ninja’s are cleaning out the smaller mechs, as for our own team…” she looked at them hesitantly. “they legged it.”

“THEY WHAT?” They both questioned her.

“They said that they’re not getting the recognition they deserve. Chat told them that they can relax until the citizens learn that they need them.” the bee hero spoke. This causes their blood to boil. They soon got out of their anger state when Garmadon broke free of his paralysis. 

“Well, looks like the citizen’s got enough on their plate.” he spoke “but I’d like to see your strength one last time.”

“I’d doubt that.” someone says from outside. They all could see the green ninja as he got off his mech. Garmadon looked between the two groups. “You know what, maybe another time.” and he left through a passage. They all tried to catch up to him, but ended up outside with him leaving no trace.

“Well, might as well repair the damage.” she said as she took out her lucky charm, which is now a compass after the second chance, and threw it in the air chanting lucky charm. Soon, a swarm of ladybugs erupted and fixed everything both sides caused.

“Well, nice to see the miraculous cure in action.” someone said from above. They all could see lord Garmadon on his mech as several squid mechs latched on. “I haven’t yet been defeated again, but I’d like to see you all again soon.” he spoke as they retreated towards the ocean.

“Where are they heading?” Queen bee asked.

“His volcanic Lair is literally right on the coastal border of Ninjago city.” the green ninja explained. By this time, beeping sounds can be heard from all three miraculous.

“Eek, our time's almost up, we need to return, see you soon.” Ladybug said as all three left back to their place. When they returned, they noticed most of her classmates surrounded lila, giving her sorry looks as she cried crocodile tears. She walked away to avoid them when Alya ran to her and slapped her.

“Bitch, what did you do to poor Lila?”

“What do you mean...What did I do?”

“Bitch, you know what you did, stealing her designs.” Alya angrily screeched at her. Adrien walked up between them.

“Woah, Alya, don’t jump to conclusion so easily.” he said to her.

_ Thanks, adrien. _ Mari thought as she looks up to him.

“I mean, for all we know, she could’ve clumsily believed that Lila’s designs were hers.” he stated, causing Mari to look at him dumbfoundedly.

“Or maybe Lila is simply lying.” Everyone turned around to see Harumi appearing with Lloyd. The akuma class looked at the two with disgust.

“You two again, can you seriously bother someone else.” Alya tried to get them to leave.

“Ohh, bitchy now, are we. Especially since your ‘heroes’ left the battle prematurely because some of them, that being those you adore, can’t handle the heat like a  _ little baby. _ ” Harumi mocked her. “Listen, Tabloid trash, this is how a true war is fought. If they can’t handle the heat, then they aren’t true heroes.”

“Pfft, as if either one of you two know anything about being a hero.” Alya dismissed them. “And I’m not tabloid trash, I only report the truth.”

“Oh sorry, I meant Delusional tabloid Trash.” Harumi fired back. This caused Alya to get mad, but Adrien butted in and grabbed Harumi’s arm, causing her to punch him hard in the gut, and for a shadow tendril wrapped around his waist and flung him across the room.

“Whoa, what the hell did you just do?” Alya screamed at them, causing Lloyd to turn his attention towards her.

_ He touched someone without her consent. _ A voice in her mind spoke to her.

“So, she deserves it.” Alya proclaimed. 

_ How so? Because she tore away your so-called flawless view of the world? _

“Stop talking nonsense.” Alya screamed like a banshee. Several staff members entered the room.

“What on earth is happening here?” one of them asks.

“Those two are tormenting my students.” Mme bustier called to them, pointing at Harumi and Lloyd. “Someone please deal with them.”

The staff went over to get details, first going to the foreing class, theen to the two. After a while, they left after reprimanding both parties lightly, as they both were from influential backgrounds. 

Lloyd focused on Adrien. You got lucky this time…

Adrien went over to Marinette.“I don’t trust him, purrrincess.” Adrien whispered to his girlfriend. Before Mainette could say anything, Harumi appeared right behind him out of nowhere. “If you got something against the dark lord’s son, you better say it to his face.”

“God, you just love to harass people for the son of a coward.” Alya spoke, which caused several local students to pale in fear

“What’s wrong?” the tabloid reporter asked, when she felt someone appearing behind her.

“Beware what you say, or I’ll fight you right here.” She turned around to see Lord garmadon right behind her. “I doubt that you can fight me, but I know from your ‘Ladyblog’ that you can go head first into danger.” he spoke tauntingly as he took out a tablet from one of his hands. The tablet showed a blog about the heroes that appeared briefly into the battle. Alya paled before becoming angry and staring at Marinette.

“Mari, did you sell out our heroes.” Alya asked furiously. Soon most of her classmates joined in the outbreak until they were caught in shadow tendrils.

“If I were you all, I’d be careful about what I’d say.” the dark lord explained as his shadows bought the foreign class into the air. “Who knows what Information I might use against these pathetic heroes. Anyway, I’m here for my son, I need to get the SoG aware of these pathetic heroes.” and with that, Lord Garmadon disappeared into one of the halls.

While she was alone, Marinette took out Tikki. “Tikki, why would they turn on me so easily? I don’t even know the villain, so how did he knew of the Ladyblog.”

Tikki looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. “Technically, your memories betrayed you… literally.” Marinette was shocked by the statement. “He has the miraculous of Memories on him, which enables him to see through one’s memories so long as he establishes a physical connection with the target.” 

“Well, knowing that I’m not familiar with that miraculous, I’m take it that they’re the local miraculous group.”

“Well… not exactly.”

“Huh?”

“That miraculous was part of a small group known as the Dark miraculous, six miraculous usually used by people of evil or dark background. Lord Garmadon stole Six miraculouses years before the order had fallen from Master fu’s mistake.”

“But that was almost 2 centuries ago, how is he still alive and why did he do that.”

“The Garmadon’s weren’t mortal, they were a hybrid between Oni and dragon, the blood dictate which one was the one having the power to wield destruction or creation respectively, hence that student’s ability to conjure the shadows. Their ancestors were responsible for creating the miraculouses, to which the order had taken to protect. One day, the two hiers, one being a young Lord garmadon, the other being his younger brother Wu, had arrived to talk about having rights to see their ancestor’ creation, which the order had denied. He claims that since his ancestors had made the miraculouses, he and his family had the right to have access to all of them. The argument was getting way out of hand, to which the older garmadon denounced their use of child soldiers. He decided to steal the miraculouses, the only one he successfully snatched was the dark ones. Neither the miraculouses nor Garmadon were ever heard since then.”

“So, not only are we supposed to retrieve the peacock and the moth miraculouses from hawkmoth, but also the six from him.” Marinette sighed in defeat. “... what exactly were the other five anyway.”

“The other five kwamis were Manipp, the puppet kwami of Manipulation, leviia, the leviathan kwami of gravity; Lonne, the wolf miraculous of loneliness and hunting: Venomaa, the scorpion kwami of infection and diseases and Veriitay, the hydra kwami of truth.”

Mari’s eyes lit up at the mention of the last kwami. “What does the last one do?”

“Well, If I remember correctly, it permits the user to force someone he hits to speak the truth while the user is still active.” tikki explained. Marinette was now feeling better, maybe there is an answer to her Lila problem.

“Tikki… I have an Idea on how to expose Lila, but I’m going to need Chat and the others in on this.”

~~~~~~~~

in the main hall. when Marinette left to get some privacy.

"What does he mean by the SoG?" Nino asked.

"the SoG stands for Sons of Garmadon." a robotic student responds. "they're basically a biker themed Mafia led by Garmadon's son."

"Well," alya whispers to her classmates that make up the miraculous hero group. "looks like ther is a way for us to get the respect we deserve."

Kagami just plainly ignores them, Whilst Luka seems to be feeling sick. Chloe and Juleka were by themselves.

"Honestly, do they really think they can take on the entire gang themselves." Chloe commented. "they haven't bothered to fight Lord Garmadon's army."

""that may be so." Juleka responds. "but I may have a better solution."

"Oh, and how so?"

"Simple, we head to the kids house."

"but no one knows where he lives, at least to my knowledge."

"neither do I." Juleka respods. "but I know now where his bodyguard lives." she gave Chloe a slip of paper.

"Couffainne, that is Illegal and Immoral. when are we gonna break in."

"Soon, but not now. I think we have to go." Juleka states as their teacher calls to them to get to the bus leading to the hotel the class was supossed to stay in. they were halfway through the town when the marinette protection squad notices something precious is missing: Marinette herself.


	4. foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see why Garmadon is interested in Ladybug, and the SoG.  
> as it turns out, marinette plays a big role in the universe's survival.

Lloyd was walking away from the shitshow that was the new class.

_ If that was the class that arrived early, then I don’t even want to know what was the other class that was supposed to arrive. _

“Lloyd.” his father called behind him. “I am holding a meeting with you, Harumi and the SoG by tonight.”

_ Let me guess, we need to get rid of these heroes who really need a real check. _ Lloyd mentally spoke

“Some need to be rid, yes.” his father said. “But we need some of them alive, especially one of them.” This made Lloyd confused. “I’ve already contacted your adopted sister, but she won’t make it to the meeting. I’ll see you and the generals later tonight.” the dark lord then vanishes in dark smoke.

_ Harumi, notify the other members that father is holding a meeting at our lair. _

“Already on it.” she said as she got on her phone. “Lloyd… should there be students around here. 

_ Not since school’s finished...Why? _

Harumi pointed at somewhere in the halls. Lloyd then saw the bluenette girl that had self esteem problems he met this morning.

_ Harumi, please get this girl… somewhere safe. Preferably away from her class. _

“Of course… but where?”

Lloyd pondered I think maybe my apartment. Mother insists that I make new ‘friends’, might as well ‘befriend’ one. before Harumi could stop and ask him, he walked up to the foreign girl.

_ Care to tell me why you’re not with your classmates.  _ He asked.

“Gahh.” Mari said, clearly not expecting him. “Geez, warn people when you do that.”

_ Some people usually leave school at this time of day. Why are you here? _

“Welllllllllll….. They may have momentarily forgotten about me and will get to me sometime later.” Mari answered him. In Lloyd’s mind, there was two things to describe her:

Pathetic and hopeless. Nevertheless, he was hoping to gain information on the heroes and give her a reality check.

_ Either that, or they intentionally left you behind.  _ He told her.

“Oh no, they wouldn’t do that. They’re my friends.” she replies.

It was at that point that Lloyd remembered to put delusional in his vocabulary.

_ Well, whatever the case was, I’m willing to initiate a compromise. _ Lloyd mentally spoke to her.  _ My mother left on an archeological trip, and she insists that I have more people around me than harumi. So I’m willing to shelter you… So long as you give all information on the parisian heroes to us _

“Why, thank you, but I don’t think I’d ever betray my friends, even if they would do something terrible?” Marinette responded, being in complete denial.

_ Fine, but the offer still stands. I may not be what you want, but I am someone who you need. _ Lloyd gave her a slip of paper, then left the room with Harumi, at which Marinette just realized something.

_ Wait, how does he know about me knowing something about the miraculous? _

_ ~~~~~~ _

“So, how exactly did you know she had something to do with the miraculous stuff.” Harumi asked.

_ Simple, she’s a student from the class who’s visiting us. According to the blog, all but her and her ‘boyfriend’- if you can put it like that- had been akumatised before, and this list includes that shitty teacher. There would be some reason she hadn’t succumbed to the corruption yet. _

“Well, I can agree with that logic that she has something to hide, but that doesn’t explain how you know she has som-”

_ That and from the blog, I can tell she was a one time hero named multimouse. _ He telepathically spoke as he brought up a clip of the kwami-buster fight.

“Sure looks like her.” Harumi commented. “But how will this help us.”

_ One of my father’s rules in fighting a war: all information is necessary, no matter if it’s obsolete or outdated. The truth remains in what’s not said. _ Lloyd replies.

“Heh… how true.”

~~~~~~

At the hotel.

“Miss bustier, aren’t we forgetting someone?” Kagami asked as she counted the students that got off the bus.

“Well, nothing important that I’m aware of.” the teacher responds.

“I’ve done a head count of all the students, and we’re missing one students.” the japanese transfer student spoke sharply.

“I’ve told you, we forgot Marinette.” Chloe shouted from the group.

“Oh for crying out loud, could that troublesome student not be a pain in our back.” Bustier cursed. She was hoping that her model student would not be troublesome for the trip, which she was the winner of. 

“I told you she would go around for a cry of attention.” Lila spoke in a (false) worried manner.

“Well, that’s her own fault.” Alya responds. “We’ll just have to drop her own reservation. That‘ll teach her to be a little bitch.”

“Yeah, and besides, the prices for reservation aren’t cheap.” kim added in. “that way, she’ll know who’s in charge.”

_ Great. _ Adrien thought.  _ All the more for me to make her alone enough to ensure she’s mine. _

Luka didn’t join in the discussion, he was busy discreetly sending marinette a text about the trouble her classmates are doing.

Chloe and Juleka left the hotel to follow the adresse. They soon find a large building at their destination.

“According to the site, this is supposed to be an orphanage.” Juleka spoke to her classmate.

“So, the girl was an orphan, nice to know.” Chloe commented. “That could be a reason why she follows him around, she needed someplace to call family… that sick bastard.”

“Let’s not become our classmates.” juleka told her as they entered the orphanage. They checked for any kind of register until they found Harumi’s room number. They cautiously broke in the room, and they were in for a surprise.

The room wasn't the kind of room a typical bodyguard would have in it. It was the one a mechanic would have, with mechanical limbs and sketches lying around everywhere, with a wheelchair lying around a corner. They soon found a sketchbook on a table, full of designs for future mechanical personal projects.

“Huh, who would’ve thought that the boy’s right hand man is an expert on robot engineering.” Chloe commented.

“I might not be one myself, but I can tell that Harumi either doesn’t have the ambition or the motivation to go beyond the arms and legs.” Juleka pointed out as she looks around the room, only to pick up a piece of paper. “although the others aren’t simply mechanical.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Chloe asked, as the goth girl gave her a piece of paper. It was like a leonardo type human animation sketch, except instead of a regular human inside the circle, it had lord garmadon. “Oh.”

“I believe we have a fanatic. If only we had something else we can go on.” juleka muttered.

“I think we do.” Chloe spoke out. “It suddenly occurred to me why she has a sketchbook, when all her other sketches are everywhere. What if the sketches in the book are decoys.”

“... I have a UV flashlight.” Juleka spoke as she understood Chloe’s implication. “Sometimes, Chloe, I do wonder if you’re really blonde.”

“I DO have a brain, thank you very much.” Chloe barked out as she turned off the lights.“It’s just that I only use it when it’s needed.” They turned each page, hoping to find some writing. After several pages, they had found about five containing some paragraphes, the only problem was that it was written in a language neither of them remembered. They took photos of each page just in case.

“Goddamit, trust her to not complicate her life even further.” Chloe spoke out in anger. Soon, they heard someone heading towards the door. The two girls left through the window just as the door opened.

~~~~~~~~

In the SoG lair, Lloyd, Harumi, Killow, Mr. E and Ultra violet arrived at the meeting hall with Garmadon.

“As you know, there were 25 miraculous at the beginning, including the six that I’ve stolen from those Bastards some centuries ago.” Garmadon started. “However, none of the ones I’ve stolen were the ones needed to make a wish, and those two had been out of my reach ever since… until now.”

_ What do you want us to do father, retrieve them? _ His son asked.

“Not necessarily,” he replied. “I want the Ladybug user unharmed AND alive. Her survival is compulsory for the universe’s survival.”

“How so, my liege?” Harumi asked.

“Were any of you aware of the term ‘Armageddon’?” the dark lord asked.

“The biblical end of the world?” Mr. E asked “The final battle between Angels and Demons? Good and Evil?”

“Actually, it’s Order and Chaos, just as Dragons and Onis are to creation and destruction.” Garmadon responded. “Those two are never good or evil, rather neutral in fact. Regardless, all of these races once lived on the same plane, until the previous armageddon that occurred millions of millennials ago, right when the miraculous first appeared in history.”

“Really?” Killow asked. “That long ago?”

“Back when my ancestor, the First Spinjitzu Master, had created the miraculous, they were created to seal those two in two different prison realms: Heaven and Hell.”

“So, we don’t get sent there when we die?” Ultra questioned in confusion.

“No, that would be the underworld, where the last Ethereal race would be found: the undead.” he answered. “But regardless of it, before they were sealed, the three ethereals sent my ancestor and his elemental miraculous a prophecy regarding their release and the continuation of their unfinished battle.” the others gasped in shock. “The prophecy went as followed:” he goes over to a stone tablet he had put in a nearby glass case:

_ For the injustice present _

_ in the mortal realm _

_ And the champion of creation has fallen _

_ Off her mortal coil before adulthood, _

_ The final battle _

_ between Order and Chaos _

_ Shall be resumed _

_ And the world’s mortal plain shall fall. _

_ Until the golden identity is revealed. _

“That is what the tablet said.”

“Are you sure that’s all they said, cus that doesn’t rhyme.” Ultra violet spoke.

“Just because it doesn’t rhyme, doesn’t necessarily mean it’s not true.” he replies. “But the facts remain the same: if Ladybug dies before she’s officially an adult, then the universe is set to perdition. This prophecy has struck fear in the hearts of every oni, and an unspoken rule that no underage Ladybug was murdered by them was decreed by the Council of the Omni, for which I’m a member of.”

“And how do we protect her if neither of us knows her, let alone interact with her?” Harumi asked.

“You assume too much, as I’ve gone through her memories.” he responds. “Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng… sounds familiar?”

Harumi pupils grew in surprise, and Lloyd’s became more narrow.  _ The delusional student who denies that her tormentors did all wrong. _

“Seems like we’ve got the same girl.” his father spoke.

“And we’ve got to keep an eye on her?” Mr. E questioned. 

“More or less, I’ve seen what her classmates are capable of. Nothing dangerous to us, but she’s, like we said before, delusional, under the belief that they’re still friends.”

“Can we beat them up?” UV asked excitedly.

“No.. at least not now.” the dark lord responds. “However, she needs to remain alive. Send a note to all members to monitor all of their activities, and to intervene only when they go too far.”

“Sir, while I wouldn’t be one to question your judgement, how are you certain that they will be anywhere near our area?” Killow asked.

“That’s the thing, Killow.” he chuckled menacingly. “They WILL be within our turf. After all, they have a one track hive mind: retain their long faded heroic image of themselves.” he took out a vial of venomari venom, snapped his fingers to ignite a fire in the middle of the room, and threw the vial inside of the fire, producing hallucinations of the unwanted miraculous heroes.“And what better way to ensure that they stay within their delusional fantasy, is stopping what they deem ‘petty’ crime, in actuality getting their revenge on the ones who showed them the truth.” he grinned at the hallucinations. “But their inexperience will betray them, and we’ll have the advantage in a mere second of their arrival.”

_ In such a way as to give an oni a kanabo, as the saying goes, right father _ .

“Much like that.” the dark lord grinned even more wilder. “Now, disperse. And spread the warning.” he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari was halfway across the city, trying to remember what was the route to the hotel. she could’ve texted her friends, but the phone ran out of batteries, and even if it didn’t, they would be annoyed with her. Unaware of her surroundings, she had walked right into a pale boy resembling Lloyd, the only difference was that he had black hair, with one of the ends dyed green.

“Watch where you’re walking.” he spoke without emotions.

“Eep, sorry Lloyd.” she answered.

“Wrong bloke.” he answered. “You may call me Morro.”

“Well, Morro, can you guide me to this hotel here?” she asked as she gave him a slip of paper. The guy hesitantly took the paper as he looked at her dumbfoundedly.

“You’re too quick to trust people, you know that right?” he states.

“Well, those trusts worked well, right.” she states. Morro, exasperated, decided to let it go and brought her to the hotel, where they received an unexpected surprise.

“I’m sorry,” the clerk responds. “But the chaperone in charge had cancelled you booking, and we’re too busy with the upcoming royal visit next week.”

“Oh...Ok.” Mari said, sad that her friends didn’t wait for her.

“However,” the clerk spoke quietly to her. “A boy had requested that, should that ever happened, he’d lend you his room.”

Marinette’s eyes were filled with hope as she took the room number of the boy who agreed to take her in. when she arrived, she was in for a shock.

“Hello, Ma-ma-marinette.”

~~~~

Later, somewhere in an international airport, a young woman with short platinum hair stepped off a plane. The girl wore a green cloak and shirt, all of it bearing ivy motif. She carried a handbag with her, which resembles one belonging to a certain friend of hers. Speaking of which, she came here because her ‘second’ adopted father had requested a meeting with her on an important matter. One which carries devastating consequences.

Dear Brigid

I know it’s sudden, but I’m contacting you because something is happening in Ninjago, one that could tip the edge of fate.

As you recall, there were originally 25 miraculous, nineteen of which are out of my grasp. Right now, most of the remaining miraculous, including the cat and the ladybug. Have appeared in my turf. Worse, the user of the ladybug miraculous fits all of the criteria mentioned in the forbidden prophecy.

If you have the time outside of researching the whereabouts of other daemon evokers, do feel free to come and help us prevent it’s fulfillement.

Sincerly, your third father,

Lord Azael Garmadon

It felt nice that her father contacted her after he decided not to intervene in her search, she only just hope it wasn’t under stressful circumstance.


End file.
